Raphire
by Da Poka Tuber
Summary: It has been 4 years since the plot of ORAS and Ruby finds himself without a mother, an over working father and an unexpected girlfriend. This is the interesting story of Ruby and Sapphire, or as I call it, Raphire.
1. Ivy

Ruby awoke. The room was dark and quiet. He sat up and looked around. After looking at the clock he decided to get up. Looking at his calender he sighed. Today Emerald would trade a baby Treecko to him as a present. He opened up the PC box and checked his pokemon, looking for one to trade. "Liloone, Duskull, Lotad, Plusle, Hey, I thought I left you back at The abanded ship?" It had been a long almost 7 years since that had happended. Ruby was now 18 and living in A small house in the forest next to littleroot bought by his Mom before she died about a month ago. Ruby sighed again at the memory. This time he didn't have Celebi to save her, as he had realeased it. He brushed the thought away, petting Kiki the Delicatty he had owned on his jorney. He quickly dressed in his hand-made clothes, an almost replica of what he wore on his jorney. He wanted to look "profesional". A bright light lit up the room, coming from his side table. It was his DexNav. He turned on the light and read that Sapphire had messaged him. How odd, He thought. It was 9, so it wasn't suprising that she was up. He read the text: meet me 7, Littleroot. Huh, that's really odd. He thought. He shrugged and texted back: Sure! The lab or..? She didn't respond so he shrugged again and went into the living room. Nana, his Mightyena, was rolled up in a ball, still sleeping. After setting out food for Kiki and Nana he released Rara, Mumu, Feefee and Fofo. After feeding them, he pulled out the Eon Flute and played it. D,E,B,C',D'. Latios quickly appeared, and after climbing atop him, sped off. "To Fortree" He said to Latios. That was where they had agreed to go. He could already see Emerald. He waved and Ruby waved back. He landed in front of the pokemon center and waved Latios good bye. "Hey! You made it!" Emerald exclaimed. "Yeah, guess so" He replied. "You got a pokemon to trade?" Ruby looked nervous. "Uh... I uh, Kinda do.." "Whatta you mean?" Emerald asked. "I got this" Ruby held up a baby Mudkip. "Mumu's child?" Em asked. Ruby nodded. It had hatched just last night. "Well, cool! Let's put them in the trading machine!" He looked giddy and ran over to the machine. Ruby dropped the Mudkip's ball in the machine and Emerald did the same. When the new pokemon came out Ruby released it instantly. It looked cute, like most Treeckos. "Thanks!" Ruby exclaimed. Emerald nodded. "Anytime" Ruby looked at his watch. It read 10:21. Damn. He thought. "Hey, Emerald!" Ruby called, running after his direction. "Huh?" He looked confused. "I'm free all day; wanna do somethin?" He said, which was true. "Uhh, sure! Battle?" Emerald gathered his wits. Ruby's face turned to disgust. "Really? It's bad enough pokemon hurt each other natually, but forcing your pokemon to hurt anothers? I-" He started. "Yeah, Yeah, you don't like battling. Forgot" Emerald's face turned back to confusion. "Huh. We could..." Ruby trailed off. Suddenly Emerald's face lit up, "Hey! We could invite all the dex holders over for a party!" Ruby's face lit up too. "A party party?" "Yes, that kind of party" Emerald replied. "Then we have to go to Kanto... the drinking limit in hoenn is-" Ruby started but was interrupted by Emerald, "Screw the law! We saved the world once or twice, we deserve it!" Emerald stated so matter-of-factly. "Fine. Just lemme change; I don't wanna get something spilled on this new outfit" At this Emerald rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Meet at your place" Ruby nodded and called Latios and flew off.


	2. The party

After sending out the invites over text the following couldn't come:

Sapphire, Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green. All had a good reason execpt for Sapphire's to Ruby. The call went like this: "Hey Saph! We're having a party over at my house! (Emerald's idea) Wanna come?" It sounded like she mumbled somthing so Ruby said, "What?". "I, uh, can't come..becuase I am... uh... talking to Wallace! Yeah, he's right here!" It sounded like she waved the Dexnav around. "Uh, anyway, see you at 7?" Damn. "Sure!". Ruby's face turned to the current time: Almost 11. Geez, It's so early He thought. As the guests started to show up, the time kept going quicker and quicker. By the time Silver showed up it was almost 2. "Sooo... Uh, what's to do?" Silver asked. Out of nowhere Gold blurted out, "Truth or dare!" At this Ruby slowly backed away. Gold must have noticed because he said, "You can't opt out of your own party!". Emerald shrugged and said, "It's true." Ruby grumbled a little bit but eventually sat down. "I'll go first" Crystal piped up. She was the only girl there. She looked around the room and stopped on Ruby and said, "Since you tried to run away, Ruby, Truth or Dare?" Ruby was conflicted. "Hmm... Ima go the safe route and say Truth" Crystal sighed. "Oh, fine!" "Is it true..." She thought. Ruby had his fingers crossed it wasn't anthing bad. "That you have drank under-aged?" She asked. "One sec" Ruby said, holding up his glass. "Cheers" And he took a sip. "Yes, now" The room burst into laughter, although Ruby doubted it was because of the joke. Gold was drinking straight from the bottle while Silver was more subtle. Emerald was almost as bad as Gold. He had drank almost a full bottle, but from a glass. "Ruby's turn" Silver blurted out. He scanned the circle and pointed at Gold and said, "Truth or Dare?" Gold almost instantaniously said, "Dare! Gimme a dare!". "You asked for it" Ruby warned... He thought... and then said, "I dare you to kiss Crystal and enjoy it" Ruby said, crossing his arms. "Easy" He remarked. Crystal was obviously trying to run away yelling, "Ruby! Damn you!" Gold kissed her. Once. Twice. Thrice. "Gold, I said once, not a make-out session!" Ruby called. Crystal constantly tried to yell, to no avail. Eventualy it settled down a bit. "Gold's turn" This time it was Emerald. Gold didn't have to think twice. "Silver, Truth. Or dare?" He said, trying to be menacing. Ruby looked at his glass. It was empty. Already? Wow. He thought. This shit actually tastes prett- His thoughts were interupted by Silver yelling, "Gold! Why?!" He figured out (thanks to Crystal) Silver said Truth and Gold said, " Is it true that you originaly fell in love with Blue?" Blue had been a sister to Silver when the masked man had captured them. Silver yelled, "OK, maybe it is true, but you can shut up when you ever talk to her!" "Who says i'm going to be talking to her next? Maybe-" Ruby knew what he was going to say, so he recorded the rest of it, "The next time I see her she'll just undress in front of me and have sex with me?" Gold smirked. It was quickly punched off his face by Silver. "Uh, Gold, I'm sending that to Blue right now..." Ruby said, tapping around on his dex nav and calling Blue. She answered. "Hello?" "Hey, Blue, It's me, Ruby, and I was wondering if you heard what Gold just said about you?" Ruby taunted Gold. Silver started to laugh. "No, what?" Ruby quickly explained and Blue yelled, "What the fuck Gold! You perverted son of a-" Ruby hung up. "I should start diging my grave right now, shouldn't I?" Gold laughed nervously. "You see, this is why we don't let Gold drink!" Emerald yelled. "Everybody stop yelling and shut up!" Crystal's voice rang out. "She's right" Ruby said. "Well, I gotta go, it's 4. Bye!" Gold walked out the door. "Damn he's slick, uh, I mean a bitch" Crystal said. Silver laughed and got up too. "I actually have to leave aswell. You can never leave Gold alone. Ever" He laughed and walked out the door. "Well, I guess we're next" Emerald said. Both Crystal and Emerald left, leaving Ruby alone.


	3. Raphire confirmed

"Sapphire?" Ruby walked into his mom's old house. Why here? He thought. "Here!" She called from the couch. She quickly jumped up. "Hi!" She exclaimed. She hugged him, which was a big stretch from where they last met. "Sorry. I've just planned for this night for so long!" Saphire said. Ruby gave her a face of confusion. She apologized again and said, "Tonight, I uh..." She started. "I wanted..." She was getting quieter. "To ask you out" Now her voice was a low wisper. "What?" Ruby asked. "I wanted to ask you out, I said" She blushed. Ruby was even more confused. "You, You, You what?" Ruby stamered. "I love you and I always have, since the day you went off to fight Groudon and Kyorge! I told you, but you had amnesia! I always feel like I lost a part of you that day!" She yelled. So much for being subtle. She slapped him in the face, hurting more than it should have. "That's for the damn memory loss!" she said, and then leaned in and kissed him. He had gone through flying into space, fighting some alien pokemon, fighting ancient pokemon, and riding on multiple legendary pokemon, but none of that compared to this. "And that's because I love you" She wasn't yelling this time. Saphire turned away. "I'm sorry. I-I just felt it was time... More than 4 years ago was the last time anything special had happened. I'm sorry." Saphire started to run. Towards the door. "Sapphire! Wait!" Ruby started after her. She stopped, back still turned towards him. "I..I love you too" He confessed. "Really?" She asked. She slightly turned towards him. "Yes..." He said. "It took you long enough!" She laughed. She ran towards him and hugged him. This time he pulled her closer. "I'm sorry" Ruby wispered in her ear. "For what?" "For not doing this sooner" He kissed her. More than just lightly, but a real kiss. Their tongues struggled for dominance, but neither succeeded. Eventually, Ruby let her go. "I forgive you" She wispered.

"It's done!" Ruby called from the kitchen. After the kiss they decided to go back to Ruby's house and watch a movie. Ruby was making popcorn. He shut off the light and walked back to the couch and took a seat next to Sapphire. "Here! Enjoy!" Ruby said, smiling as he passed the popcorn. "You don't want any?" She asked. "Have as much as you like. I'll have whatever is left over" He explained. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah. Don't worry about me" He reassured. He squinted at the TV. "You have glasses for a reason, you dork" She giggled, handing him his glasses. "Thanks". "Raichu! Get back here! You will not see that Pikachu again!" The man on the TV yelled. The woman ran up beside her Pikachu saying, "Pikachu! That man and his Raichu are no good terrible people! You shouldn't be around them!" It was a movie about a Raichu and a Pikachu who fell in love but their trainer hate each other. Eventually the two trainers fall in love aswell. It was a good movie, perfect for Ruby and his new girlfriend. "Remember when we fought? Like when you would never battle or we were fighting over who's technique was better?" Saphire caught him off guard for the third time that day. "Yeah. Oh, that reminds me; I sewed you a new outfit!" Ruby exclaimed. "Thanks!" Sapphire pecked his cheek. They sat together watching the movie for a while. "I'm sorry... I don't think I ever meant what I said..." Daisy, the woman on the movie, admitted. "No, I'm sorry. I love you more than the stars in the sky" Bill, the guy on the movie, said. "Touching. Kind of. A little shoved down your throat, wouldn't you say?" Ruby asked. Sapphire just nodded. Ruby looked at his watch. It was 10. Saphire must have noticed because she jumped up. "Aw, shit! It's 10! My dad's probably looking for me. I told him I might be out 'till 9, but wow!" She said, "I'm sorry, I gotta go! Love you! Bye!" She hurried out the door. For the second time that day, he was left alone on his couch.


	4. Ruby's injuries

"Where have you been?!" Prof. Birch scolded his daughter. "I'm sorry dad! I honestly didn't know how long I was there!" She protested. Sapphire had flown to Sootopolis city (Her new home) and found her dad at the doorstep. "Obviously since you were there so long everything went well?" He asked. Saphire rolled her eyes and said, "Yes". "But not too good, right?" He pushed further. "Dad! I'm not that kind of slut girl! We just watched a movie!" She reassured. "Fine, fine. I'm happy for you, but i'm still mad!" He said. She rolled her eyes again. "Love you too, dad" She said sarcastically. She walked in the house. She lied in her bed and texted Ruby: Sorry I had to go; My dad's pissed now! He quickly responded, Damn. Good luck! Love you, Goodnight! She sighed. She always wanted to here those words come from Ruby. She turned off the light and fell asleep, thinking about how awesome her day was.

Sapphire yawned. It was 8 in the morning, so it was pretty light outside. She could smell pancakes and eggs from the kitchen already. She dressed in her new outfit from Ruby (which he had dropped off a few minutes after she fell asleep) and admired the vibrant blue and black twist. How does he do it? She thought. After a quick breakfast Sapphire thought. What to do today? She had nothing on the calendar planne- a quick bing of her dexnav interrupted her thoughts. It was Ruby saying, Hey! Just wonderin if you wanted to come over and help with the new Treecko! (I named her Ivy). Sapphire smiled and respond, Sure! Your house?. Ruby sent a thumbs-up emoji. She put her dexnav away and said to her dad, "Ruby invited me over to help with the new Treecko, so i'll be back!" She tossed over her shoulder as she walked out the door, "Love you". She called Latias on her eon flute and flew to littleroot. She waved Latias as she flew away. A pokeball at her side fell to the ground, releasing Chic, the Blaziken. "Not now! There's a baby Treecko in there! You'll scare her to death!" Sapphire returned Chic. She looked at each of her pokemon and said, "I don't want any of you hurting that Treecko! Ruby was so excited when he got it and I don't want you to ruin it! Go play around the forest" Releasing each one. She opened Ruby's door and said, "Hello?" "Over here!" Ruby called from the kitchen. "Hey! Glad you could make it!" He smiled. She hugged him and saw the Treecko. "She's cute! You said her name was what?" Sapphire asked. "Ivy. I named her Ivy" Ruby said proudly. "Thanks for the new outfit, by the way!" Sapphire said, showing how it looked on her. "Looks great! Better than I thought it would" Ruby complimented. The Treecko peaked out from behind the couch. "Treek?" It looked confused. "It's okay, Ivy. She's a friend" Sapphire smiled, showing her small fangs on accident. Ivy hid behind the couch again. "Sorry" Sapphire apologized. "Don't be" He said. "It's okay Ivy, she's not going to hurt you" He said in a soft voice. Ruby was still talking when a loud bang went off. Ruby dropped to the ground. "What the hell?" Sapphire dropped to him. "Ruby, what happened?!" She yelled. That's when she saw the small hole in his side; a bullet hole.


	5. The attackers

"Ruby! Ruby! Please, don't die!" She pleaded. A large roar came from Sapphire's Rono, the Aggron. He slashed the attackers. She ran outside. Almost 20 men with guns stood there. About 3 Nidokings lumbered and 5-6 Arcanines. Finnally about 10-11 Electabuzzes. Aggron swept away an Electabuzz but was easily taken down by an Arcanine. Kirly slashed it down, leaving a wound on it's side. The men shot at Kirly. Out of nowhere Chich pounced on a man and a Nidoking, taking both out. A sharp pain hit Sapphire in her arm. She looked and she, too, had been shot. Ivy was eating something in the kitchen. She noticed the comotion and ran at a Nidoking. "Ivy no!" Sapphire shouted. It was too late. Ivy pounced Nidoking. Nidoking slapped Ivy away against a wall, leaving a dent in it. Sapphire flinched. One man and the last Nidoking stood before her. The man had his gun aimed at her while the Nidoking was holding back a sludge bomb. Sudenly, a bright light blinded them all. It was coming from Ivy. She was enveloped in blue light and steped out, a Grovyle. She started to glow again. Sapphire looked back in the kitchen. Ivy got into a pack of rare candies, which explained the evolution. A beautiful Sceptile stepped out and slashed the man down with it's leaf blade. Nidoking was no problem for Ivy. Mumu, Ruby's Swampert, carried Ruby out. Sapphire dialed (624) 911 on her dexnav. "Yes, this is Hoenn police service, are we of service?" The voice rang out. "Yes, please!" Sapphire almost shouted. "Woah, what happened?" The officer asked. "Just come to the forest east of Littleroot! 20 men and strong Pokemon appeared and opened fire on us!" Sapphire shouted again. "Wha... What happened?" Ruby asked, his voice hoarse. "Is that a victim?" The police asked. "Just come!" Sapphire yelled. Altaria soon flooded the skys. Sapphire waved and they landed. The thugs opened fire again, shooting a couple of cops. One wrapped his arm around Ruby and put his gun to his head. "No!" Sapphire screamed. "Officers, put down your weapons or this guy gets it" The thug who held Ruby shouted. The man shouted again, "Don't kill an innocent! Look at her!" Pointing to Sapphire. She had just realized she was crying, about ready to slap the thug. She lowered her hand. One cop put down his gun. Sceptile grabbed the man in the head and pulled it straight off before he even realized he was dead. The other thugs just ran. The cops ran over to Ruby. "Oh my God, you're Ruby, right? The Ruby?!" He said. Ruby nodded. "We need medical assistance ASAP. Help the woman over there" He pointed to Sapphire. One of the younger men ran up to her. "Are you alright, miss?" He asked. She nodded. "Will he be alright?" Sapphire asked. The cop tending to Ruby nodded and said, "Yes, he'll be fine. Just have to get this out of here..." He said, pulling the bullet out. Ruby yelped. "Other wise he'll be fine. He'd be best if you put this stuff on it before he goes to sleep and when he wakes up" The cop said handing her the cream-looking goop. She blushed. "I-I'm not here 24/7... Just over for today and maybe tonight..." She trailed off, blushing more. "My apologies. In that case, tell him all of this" He said. "I heard" Ruby croaked. The cop nodded and said, "We'll best be off" "Thank you so much" Sapphire said. He tipped his hat and said, "Just doing my duty. We'll be on the watch out for them"


	6. More than just the movies

"It's still early. Wanna do something?" Ruby asked Sapphire. "Movie?" She suggested. "Maybe" He smiled. He brought out his dexnav and said, "Ooh! This looks good: Deoxys comes from space down to earth to battle Giratina, as it was promised millions of years ago. During the battle multiple cities are destroyed and the main character is caught in the middle of it" Ruby looked giddily up at Sapphire. He hoped she was in a science-fictiony mood. "Sure!" He sighed, relieved. He ordered the tickets and called Latios with the eon flute. They flew to the theater and walked casually in, ignoring the odd stares they got. He showed the guy his online tickets and he said, "Go right ahead!" He smiled. Ruby pointed at the 3rd theater and said, "That one" She nodded and he opened the door, letting her in. He stepped in after. They took their seats and enjoyed the shared popcorn.

"But was Deoxys actually given a battle?" Sapphire had hounded Ruby with questions all after the movie. "I honestly don't know" Ruby sighed. The movie was great, except the end where it was too gory. He had to turn away while Sapphire sat on the edge of her seat, waiting to see who died next. "Are you hungry?" Ruby asked a question for the first time in the last few minutes. "Uhhh, kinda. I got a 'tiny' bit bored of popcorn" She said. "Oh, how about macaroni and cheese?" He asked. She shrugged and perked up. "What about we add some meat? Like sausage and beef?" "Yeah, that sounds pretty good" He agreed and nodded. They flew home and Ruby started on the macaroni and cheese and the meat while Sapphire sat on the couch. "It's done!" He called. He noticed those were the same words he called to her on their first "date", if you can even consider it a date. She brought a bowl over and scooped some out. He did the same and followed her back to the couch. They sat down and just enjoyed each other's company while eating. The meat had been sitting in there for a while so it tasted kind of funny but still completely edible. Ruby hadn't even known he was a good cook until 3 or so years ago, making pasta for his mom. He thought about his mom. How she died, where, why. He brushed the thoughts off and looked at his watch. It was 6. After finishing Sapphire pecked him and said, "That was great! Thank you!" He blushed and said, "It was really your idea. I just made it" "Yes. I thought it and you made it. It was a good idea and you could've made it terribly, but instead you did great!" She argued. He gave up saying to himself, "There's no point in trying to convince her". They turned on the TV for about 2 hours and watched "Kanto's funniest home videos" thanks to Red for sharing. At 8 Sapphire said, "Ya know, my dad is out of region, could I uhh... Stay here?" Ruby was shocked and also not shocked at the same time. "Sure" He said, smiling. "I'm actually getting tired. You don't have another place to sleep other than where you sleep, right?" He could tell she was hinting towards something. He got it and said, "Oh! Oh, that's what you mean! I'm warning you though, i'm not 21!" He warned. She giggled and said, "No! Not like that! I just thought it would be nice to have some company. You" She explained. He nodded. "I need to turn off all the lights. You get ready" He said. She ran off to the bedroom. He turned off all the lights and he walked in the bedroom. She was laying there and she said, "Hurry up!" He turned off the light and undressed into nothing but boxers. He got in bed with her and thought to him self, "Geez. Just a year ago, I hadn't even thought of dating Sapphire, and now i'm sleeping with her!". His hand crept under Sapphire's neck. He felt moved his hand lower and jerked his hand away when he touched her skin. "Something wrong?" She asked. "No, no. Just... surprised. What are you wearing?" He whispered. "Bra, Panties. Nothing much" She giggled. "You?" He was surprised. "Boxers?" He answered. "I love you" She whispered as they fell asleep.


	7. Ruby's Mom

_"Ruby..Don't...feel like this is your fault" His mom coughed and groaned. "Mom! No! Please don't die!" He pleaded. He could see her drifting off. "Mom! Stay awake! Don't lose focus! Please, just stay with me" He started to cry. "I..." Her voice was faint. "I love you. You have so many other people who love you. Like..." He voice started to fade. "Who?! Mom, don't leave me!" He pleaded. "S-Sa..." Her head fell to the ground, mushing around the mud. He had never thought to leave his mom. He cried. And cried some more. He didn't even matter he was lying in the mud. He-_

Ruby sat up. Sapphire still lyed beside him. The dream of his mother's death struck him like a hot brandishing iron. Why now? He had a perfect night with Sapphire. Then it hit him. She had said, "S..Sa" And he filled in the blanks. "Sapphire" He whispered to himself. Beside him she rolled on her side, as if saying her name moved her, even in her sleep. His mom knew Sapphire loved him. For how long? When did Sapphire tell her? All he could do was wonder. He brushed it all aside and got up. He dressed himself after taking a cold shower-which he just learned wakes you up a lot better than a hot shower- in one of his older outfits, that surprisingly still fit. He layed out Sapphire's outfit for the day as well, thinking he might as well. After feeding his Pokemon he wondered what to do with himself. He had an idea. He pulled out a pen from the cabinet, a ballpoint, and wrote a note. It read, Sapphire. I'm going out to see my Dad. Make sure if you make breakfast that you don't blow up the house. If you want to see where I am come to the new cemetery in Mauvile City. He capped the pen and said to himself, "That's why. Her birthday, I completely forgot. He and his father went to the new cemetery, where she was buried, to celebrate her birthday every year. He played the Eon Flute and flew to his dad's gym in Petalburg. His father was standing outside the gym. "Ruby" He said. Ruby gulped and said in a hoarse voice, "Hi dad. You know what day it is?" He asked. His father nodded and said, "Yes. I had a strange dream. About when your mother died. Fitting for today, I guess" He shrugged. Ruby shivered and said, "Dad. I had the same dream" He stopped. "You did?" This time Norman shivered. "So weird. Let's go, I guess" He motioned for his dad to get on Latios. They both got on and flew to Mauvile. This was going to be a long day.

Sapphire groped around the bed. "Ruby?" She asked to the darkness. No response. He must have gotten up. She did likewise and got dressed in the outfit laided out for her. How odd. She thought. He never layed out her clothes. She shrugged and went into the living room. A sticky note was stuck to the table. She read it and decided to make breakfast herself. He needed some alone time. Suddenly, a female voice whispered, "Mauvile" She sat up. What the hell? She must have been dreaming. No one else was here. "Mauvile" It whispered again. This time she looked around. She decided to play the game. "Mauvile what?" She asked to the darkness. "Mauvile... City" It whispered. _Oh my god it responded. What am I talking to?_ She felt a chill creep into the room. She got a thought. "Mauvile cemetery?" No response. She called Latias and flew to Muavile city. The new cemetery laid to the west of the main city. She walked there. A short woman stood in front of a grave. "Hello?" She asked. "Are you Sapphire?" She asked. She was shocked and almost whispered, "Yes. Who are you?" "That is not of your concern" The response seemed snotty. "You are Sapphire, Ruby's girlfriend?" She asked, sounding more like a statement more than a question. "Yes. Why do you need to know?" Sapphire cocked her head to the side. "Because you are dating my son"


	8. The oddest Family reunion

Sapphire gasped. This meant that she was talking to a ghost. Ruby and his father ran up behind her. "Sapphire what are you doing he-" Ruby stopped. He stared at the ghost. "M-mom?" He stuttered. _He hadn't seen his mom for years_. She thought to herself. "Abriala... Is it really you?" This time it was Norman. The woman, who Sapphire could only guess was Abriala, said, "Norman. Ruby. My family" She spoke almost roboticly. "Mom... is it you?" Ruby still seemed shocked. "Yes. Ruby. I'm so sorry that had to be our last meeting together" Ruby ran into her arms. Unlike Sapphire had imagined, Ruby hugged her like a normal human, not going through her. Abriala motioned for Norman to come in the hug. The family was reunited. Suddenly Sapphire felt selfish, like she was hogging Ruby when rare things like this happened. "But... How?" Ruby still seemed shocked. "Our god, Arceus, let's me see you all occasionally per year because it knew I was important to you. Also... It figured Sapphire should see her future-mother-in-law" This time Sapphire blushed. "W-what?" Abriala nodded and said, "I figured it would get to this point. It's hard not to feel something towards someone is practically opposite to you but went through what you two went through" This time Ruby blushed. "Mom. I had a dream about when you died. You said, 'Alot of people love you... Like... S...Sa' and you died. I filled in the blanks and I bet you were saying... Sapphire?" He asked. She nodded. "I knew. I used the same logic and knew you two were destined to be". This was touching. Slow clapping penetrated the air. Sapphire turned around. A man who looked old with faded orange hair stood their clapping slowly. "How touching. A family reunion and a proposal at the same time?" He asked sarcastically. "You two ruined my plans and must die. All of you" The snarky voice, the way he jerked his head forward when he made a point. No... It can't be... "Maxie" Ruby finished her thought. The old man nodded. "You got that much right" He pulled out what looked to be a lava lamp plugged into a gun. "See this? This is a lava gun that will spew all over all of you, killing you with my favorite element. Fire" He aimed at Sapphire. She had her hands at her side, but in reality had her hand on Phado's pokeball. She swiftly chucked it out as a wall. Maxie's teeth went over his bottom lip as he shot over Phado. The lava shimmered in the air, going over Phado... In a trajectory right at Sapphire. Out of nowhere, Ruby jumped. Leaving Mumu to attack Maxie he leaped right in the line of the lava. He got most of it away but some landed on him. He yelped in pain. Mumu towered over Maxie. He roared and smashed Maxie to his death, but not before Maxie had time to shoot another blast of lava at Ruby. It mostly landed on his legs. He screamed in pain. Mumu wiped some off. Phado trampled what was left of Maxie. On his dying breath Maxie screamed, "I hope your children die a terrible death or don't exist due to the fact of Ruby dying, and that both of you go to hell" Maxie held up the middle finger. His eyes full of hate, Maxie let go of his life. Sapphire bent to help Ruby, but his mother stopped her. She touched Ruby and healed him. She smiled and said, "Ruby will be fine, and your children will be fine" Abriala hugged Sapphire and whispered so that only she could hear, "I love you, future-daughter-in-law" And slowly faded. Norman helped Ruby up and he said, "Well. That hurt" He laughed and then blacked out."Sapphire" Ruby's dad, Norman, said. "Yes?" She tried to sound politely as possible. "I want you to know I approve you" This shocked her. "R-really?" She asked. He nodded. "Ruby's mom told me. You always loved him" She blushed. "I guess, yeah. I told Abriala a little before she died. I guess she told you" He nodded again. "But it doesn't feel right for me to propose to him" She said. "You don't have to" He held up a small box. "He planed to give this to you in about 4 years. He felt it was too early" Sapphire nodded. This made sense. But 4 years? He would be 23 and she would be 24. She sighed and guessed it was the right thing to do. For now she would take care of him until he was better.


	9. The game

Hey, I wondered if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight? Ruby texted. Sure :D She responded. It had been 4 years since Norman had told her. Was he going to it? She had wondered for the past 4 years. Sapphire. Her friend texted. She just ended up calling her. Her name was Sophia, and she had met her a year after Norman's approval. "Is he going to do it?" Sophia's voice rang out. "I don't know. He hasn't told me yet" She responded. Sophia seemed to sigh. "Well on a brighter side of things, Silver is acting a little sweeter" Sophia had been dating Silver for 2 years now. "That's cool... er" Sapphire said. "How about I come over to your place and we do something?" Sophia asked. Sapphire's dad was out on a large trip to Alola for a professor's meeting or something of the sort. He was always one place or another, practically never at home. Sophia landed in front of her house about 15 minutes later. She recalled her Braivary and said, "Sooo... Whatta you wanna do?" Sophia asked Sapphire. She thought. "We could play monopoly!" Sapphire suggested. Sophia shook her head and said, "No. I have a better board game. It's called, "Pokemon Master Quest". I'll show you the rules!" Sophia exclaimed. So they did. After setting it up they started playing. "So, I got a Charmander!" Sapphire exclaimed. "Crap. I got a damn Meowth" Sophia sighed. Sapphire could tell her luck wasn't the best. Sapphire moved her character forward and landed on a Rattata spot. Her face turned to disgust. A Rattata would do no good against the league. She moved her piece away and now it was Sophie's turn. They countinusly went through the board. Eventually Sapphire got an Articuno while Sophie got a Mewtwo. Their teams were pretty evened out. They both moved their peice to the league. "Battle" Sapphire said. Sophie nodded. The legue was harder but this was a challenge. Sapphire didn't want to lose her 2 +5 cards to Sophie. Their teams went as such: Charizard, Arbok, Articuno, Sandslash and Starmie Vs Persian, Mewtwo, Gyrados, Ryhdon, and finally Omastar. It was on. Card after card. More math. Pokemon faint, bit it was Finally down to Charizard VS Persian. The original starters. Sapphire dealt 18 damage while Persian dealt 15. Sapphire had won the match. Sophie handed over two random cards: Time Travel machine and +3. Not bad. They both got destroyed in the league, even Sophie with Mewtwo due to no + cards. Sapphire got destroyed at Blue. It was a tough match, but since Sapphire won the duel she won. She yipped and said, "That was fun! We should do it again some time" Sophie nodded. "It's 5; got any plans today?" Sophie asked. Sapphire shook her head and said, "Not until this night. Ruby asked me out for dinner" "Huh. Well, what should we do until then?" Sophie asked. "I've actually wanted to practice my fencing. Can you help" Sapphire admitted. "Sure" Sophie said. "I have poles; those won't hurt much" Sapphire said. They took their positions and fought.


	10. More than a slice of cake

Ruby smoothed forward his hair, hoping to look good for Sapphire. She walked in the door. "Hey!" He said. She walked over and gave him a hug. He started to sweat. He was so nervous tonight. "Wanna take a seat?" He asked, pulling out her seat. She sat down and said, "How are you?" Causally. He nodded and said, "Good, good. You?" He asked. "Pretty well. Just wonderin' what this is all about" She spread her arms around the table, showing him the table. "Nothing really. Just a fancy dinner. You want your steak?" He asked. She smiled and said, "Yeah! Sure" This would be a life changing night. After eating the main course Ruby brought out a giant chocolate cake. He twisted it to his favor. "Oh my god, that looks awesome!" Sapphire exclaimed. She cut a slice and Ruby cut his. After finishing one she said, "That was so awesome! We do have more than we need, right?" She asked. He knew what she meant. "Yeah, sure, you can have another piece" This time he cut the specific piece he wanted her to have. She took a bite into it. After a few more bites she was surprised. "What the heck? Something is hard in here..." She looked like she was digging it out. This is it Ruby hyped himself. She finally got it out. The blue gem at the top was unmistakably a sapphire and the rest of it was made of gold. Ruby stood up and took it from her. He got on one knee and said, "Sapphire. Will you marry me?" His voice was cracking up from the nervousness. Instead of saying yes she lunged at him and hugged him. "Yes! Yes, I will" She laughed and kissed him. She had found a ring in her cake, the life changing event Ruby had planned. Ruby was so surprised that he was that successful. Sapphire was his fiancée. He couldn't believe it. Why shouldn't she be? There was nothing left to stop them. "I've been waiting for this moment almost all my life!" Sapphire kissed him. Just like the first time they kissed, but this time engaged. Ruby felt good on the inside and knew Sapphire was the perfect woman. She started to pull away but he held her closer. Ruby's hand wrapped around her and slid lower. This is- His thoughts her interrupted by Sapphire pulling away quickly and gasped in air. Her face was almost purple from the lack of air. Ruby's face was turning his name: A dark ruby color. After she caught her breath Sapphire said, "I'm sorry, I couldn't breath" He nodded. "S-sorry about that" He was still catching his own breath. "You" A small voice whispered. Ruby jumped up. "What the hell?" He looked around the room. Before Ruby could even ask Sapphire said, "It wasn't me". "You... made... the... right...choice.." It whispered again. Standing there was an outline of Ruby's mom. She quickly faded after he looked at her. "What about your dad? Does he approve me?" Ruby asked out of the blue. "Uh, well, Um" Sapphire shuddered. What if he didn't? Why? Ho- "He does" Her voice made him sigh in relief. "I love you," They said at the same time. They finished their sentences at the same time,too. Ruby saying, "Fiancée" and Sapphire saying, "Fiancé".


	11. Not every woman needs approval from dad

"In other words, leader of team magma was found dead, holding the middle finger towards the air, his body mangled into pieces" The news reporter said. "It is unknown who killed him but we are asking if you know any information call Hoenn Reports right now. The number is " Norman took a sip of his coffee. He would never call the police on his own son. However, he should have last night with all the people coming to his gym and wanting a battle. He had worked late last night and needed a lot more sleep than usual. Suddenly, his phone rang. He picked it up. It was Ruby. "Hey dad... I have to tell you something" What could be this important? "Yes?" He asked. "But I want to tell you in person. And show you. Can you come to my house?" He asked. "Sure" He hung up the phone. Norman could only wonder what he had done now. He called his Pidgeot out and flew to Littleroot. He strolled down the forest to Ruby's house. He had never approved of his, at the time, 17 year old son to own a house, but with Abriala being gone Ruby couldn't take care of his mom's house. Norman had lived in the gym for quite some time after she died. Norman took in the scenery around him and found a cute Lilipup. It's owner smiled at him and yanked the dog away from a puttle. Curious things, they are Norman said to himself. He had thought about getting one but decided a bird would be a better pet, so he got a Pidgey. Specially bred for either battle or being a house pet. Now it came in use, flying from one place to another. He finally got to the front door and knocked. Ruby opened it and said, "Hey dad! Come in" He stepped out of the way. He was wearing a red and black twisted shirt. Ruby had always enjoyed making cool designs on his shirts. Norman, on the other hand, was wearing a plain white T-shirt with sweat pants. Not exactly a top class fashion trend. Sapphire was sitting on the couch. She waved and he waved back. Something seemed a little weird with the way she was holding her hand, but he shrugged and said, "So what's the big news?" Ruby motioned towards Sapphire and said, "Look at her hand closer" She held it up. There was a smallish ring with a sapphire at the top. Norman was shocked but not. He had expected Ruby to do this for quite some time. "Is it... alright?" Ruby looked sheepishly up at his father. "Ask her" Norman said. Sapphire blushed and said, "Yeah. He told me after you blacked out the day you saw your mother" "There's your answer" Norman nodded. Ruby flourished with relief and hugged his dad. Norman hadn't thought about it much, but he was now technically related to Sapphire. He was her future-father-in-law. And then Norman thought about family some more. Not only when they had kids would Norman be a grandfather but also the only grandparents they would have, other than Prof. Birch. "So dad... we were thinking..." Ruby started up another conversation. Sapphire fineshed his thought, "that we wanted to have kids" "When? Anytime soon?" Norman looked at Ruby when he said this so Ruby responded, "Technically, she could get pregnant now and 9 months isn't soon, so technically, no" Norman rolled his eyes. "Yes, I understand that, but I mean when are you going to decide to and..." Norman trailed off. Sex wasn't exactly the topic he wanted to have in a conversation with his son and his Fiancée. Luckily, Ruby saw where Norman was hinting and said, "We were thinking in maybe... 4 to 5 years?" Norman sighed, relieved. "So why tell me now?" He asked. "Just getting information out there" Ruby responded. "Do you think the Professor would approve of this?" Norman asked. This time Sapphire responded, "I don't give a damn what he thinks. If he's not home more than half of his life then he doesn't need a say in my children or life" Norman shrugged and said, "Well, it was nice meting my future-daughter-in-law, but I have to get back to the gym. Challenges are starting to pour in already" He opened the door and left.


	12. Rapphire's child

**For those who have read Rapphire before Tuesday, Nov 21, 2017, I updated the sex scene. For those who haven't, you would not like to read the old one!**

It was still early. Sapphire just stared at Ruby, blankly. Then she erupted. "Four to Five years?! Ruby?"

"I was just reassuring my dad. Geez, Saph, what are you, a slut?" She looked down. To herself, she though, _A little. But only for you, Ruby._

Ruby brushed away the topic. "So, what, do you want to do it tonight?" Sapphire bit her lip from screaming, "Yes!"

Then she got another idea. "No..." She grinned devilishly. "Let's do it now."

Ruby blushed. "W-what?!"

"Yeah..." She grabbed Ruby by the collar and kissed him violently. He tried to object, but she guided his hand to her breasts.

"We can do it now," Ruby said.

"Good."

With that, Ruby almost, if he hadn't made it for her, ripped her shirt off. She complied, and did the same to his. In this fasion, they undressed each other until they were both bare.

Ruby's length was already standing straight up. She giggled, then lowered her head.

The second the last of the tip was stuffed in her mouth, Ruby almost moaned. Saliva dripped from the roof of her mouth, soaking into his dick.

She licked it, running her tongue across it like a snake. This time, Ruby couldn't suppress a moan.

After a little while of repeating this, Sapphire raised her head. Ruby softly whimpered.

"Don't worry," Sapphire adjusted herself so her sex was rubbing against his. "Time for the real fun."

She dropped herself onto him, producing a moan out of her. She lifted and dropped herself for a good 10 minutes until Ruby shouted, "S-Saph, I'm gonna' cum!"

She just nodded, her next drop more vigorous than the last. The warmth of his cum made the inside of her pussy twitch, until she came, too.

"S-Saph..." Was all Ruby could say.

"Would you have waited 'Four to Five Years' for that?"

"No."

"Good. Let's hope I don't get pregnant so we can do it again"

"Let's not get too slutty."


	13. Not every woman has a dad

Ruby opened his eyes. The room was cold, the bed dank. Sapphire had apparently gotten up, leaving the bed empty other than himself. He shivered in bed. Why was he so cold? It suddenly all rushed back to him, why he was naked and cold. He got up and got dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was taller than he remembered. He had shaved his small stubble last week, so his chin looked clean. His scar still remained visible, but slowly fading. _It's about time_ He thought to himself. He walked into the living room, looking around. "Saph? You here?" He called out. She scurried up out of nowhere. "Holy shit! Where da hell didchu come from?" Ruby was so surprised he used his Hoenn accent. She seemed to sweep that all off the table and said, "Ruby. It happened" He stopped for a second. "You did the test?" He asked. She nodded. He jumped for joy. _Oh, no. I know what's going to happen next..._ He thought. "A name" Sapphire seemed to have gotten to the same conclusion. "Amethyst!" They both shouted. _A ruby is a stone and red... A sapphire is a stone that is blue... An amethyst is a purple stone!_ He had thought. Sapphire nodded and kissed Ruby. "I love you" She said. "I love you too. I can't believe we're getting married" He said. "I know. But it's hard not to believe it" She said. "Like your mom said, it's hard for people like us to go through what we did and not feel something special". He nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I don't know... I've always loved you, well, except for the time we hated each other, but that was then" She nodded. Suddenly, Sapphire and Ruby's dexnav lit up in important Hoenn news. "This is important Hoenn news: The profesor of Hoenn, Prof. Birch, has been found dead north of Twinleaf town of Sinnoh, I reapeat Prof. Birch has been found dead north of Twinleaf town" And Ruby knew he was going to have a long day.


	14. Silver's chapter

**Note: This is from Silver's point of view, just getting that out of the way. Anyway enjoy the story :D**

I gingerly strolled up to Crystal's house, expecting to have a common conversation. My red hair slightly covered my view so I brushed it out of the way. Crystal moved close to the Lake of Rage to study aquatic Pokemon, as it was her job as a Jr. Professor. I got to the door and knocked. I got no response and shrugged. Turning the door handle I adjusted my new glasses. I had learned my eyesight was terrible so I had gotten glasses that I still hadn't gotten used to. As I opened the door all hell broke lose. Crystal was in a long shirt and shorts, beating the misshapen form of who I could only guess was Gold. "What the hell is going on here?!" I screamed. Crystal looked up at me. Her face was full of rage, her hands bloodied, with one of them holding something. She seemed stunned. Gold groaned and looked up. His nose was bleeding and his chest was cut open. His hair was a sloppy mess, slightly bloody. I moved closer to the two. Crystal dropped what was in her hand. I looked down at it. I gasped. I positive pregnancy test. "What the hell?!" I screamed. She started to cry and dropped to the ground. "Gold?! What happened?" I asked. He coughed and said, "Hello to you aswell. Lemme just say..." He coughed again, wiping blood from his nose. "Beer and sex don't make a good combination" Crystal curled up into a ball. I looked at the test and screamed, "What the hell Gold?! Triplets?! How was she convinced?!" He coughed some blood up. Crystal tried to get up. "I-I'm sorry Silver" She turned to me. "Sorry?! For what?" I tried to calm down. She waved her hand at Gold. I nodded. Gold groaned, "I'm sorry, Crys, I really am" "The fuck you are! Do you even know what this is going to put me through?!" She yelled. "There's always an abortion" I suggested. "Shut up Silver!" They both yelled. "No, I honestly don't... I'm sorry..." He admitted. She kicked him in the chest, sending him to the floor. "Of course you don't! You're never going to experience what I will! I can't kill my own children or abandon them! I have to take care of them and raise them without an actual father and..." She trailed off. He looked down. He reached under the couch. From there he produced a 9 millimeter handgun and he clicked the safety pin off. "Gold, what the hell?! Stop!" I rushed at him. He aimed it at his head. I grabbed it out of his hand, but he managed to pull the trigger, shooting the wall. "Gold!" Crystal yelled. "Everybody shutup!" I screamed. They both looked at me. "Both of you stop. Guys, I know Crystal is pregnant but this isn't a reason to be shooting ourselves! Gold, you need to get a better life. Crystal, you need to prepare for-" She slapped me. I didn't expect it so I hit the ground. "What the hell Crystal?!" Gold yelled. He tackled her. I tried to get up but Gold and Crystal fighting knocked me over. I swore I saw stars but I couldn't be sure. Multiple words were thrown like, "You perverted bastard" Or, "You stuck up bitch!". I knocked my head on multiple things, and I'm pretty sure Gold got a hold of the gun again. He aimed at Crystal but ended up hitting me in the arm. I winced at the bullet ripping through my skin, penetrating deep in my arm. I smelled smoke and looked up. Gold's Typhlosion stood there, holding Crystal by her arm. I hadn't brought Feraligatr but I would have stopped Typhlosion. "I'm sick and tired of this shit!" Gold yelled. I got up on my elbow, head still spinning. Gold had the gun aimed at Crystal. I jumped. Gold pulled the trigger, sending vibes throughout my body when the bullet hit my chest. I fell to the ground. Typhlosion shot a dirty look and flared up. I tried to run away but Typhlosion opened his mouth and spewed fire on me and the couch. The flames hit me and I felt like I was already dead. I landed on the ground. I held my eyes open slightly. My breath escaped me and I couldn't breath. The world turned dark around me. I was fading out of the world. Gold screamed something I couldn't comprehend. Crystal yelled back. My hearing was dropping. Slowly but surely, I faded out.


	15. Rellow and Cryilver?

"Oh my God, oh my God" Sapphire said to herself in the air on Latias. They were flying after they heard the news. "This can't be true, this can't be true! Ruby, please tell me this is a dream!" She pleaded. "Saph, I can't. It's not a dream" He put his arm around her, controlling Latios with one hand. She was crying so hard. He kissed her and said, "Everything's going to be Ok. I lost my mom, and here I am years later telling you it's alright" She cried harder. When they landed Red, Green, Blue and Yellow were there. "Oh my gosh Sapphire i'm so sorry" Yellow said. "Thank you, senior Yellow, It's just... He's my only family member and-" She cried harder. Ruby pulled her into a hug. "So her dad died, right?" Green asked. Red glared at Green. "Seriously? We came down her for-" Yellow stopped Red. They were at the hospital, confirming Prof. Birch died. Plus, Silver, Crystal and Gold were there, so they got to see them, too. Sapphire buried her head into Ruby's shirt. Blue just stood there, arms crossed not looking a tiny bit bad for Sapphire. She had gone through the masked man and her fear of birds. "Everyone, if you'll step inside your friends are recovering and are-" The nurse started. "My father will never be the same! He's dead!" Sapphire screamed, looking up from Ruby. They stepped inside. Silver looked charred (from Typhlosion) and shot, Gold was beaten bloody and Crystal was also charred but shot more. Gold was fine other than the blood but Silver and Crystal were sleeping and almost dead. "Hey Gold, how are you doing?" Red asked. "Fine, fine" He nodded. "Can we see him?" Sapphire asked. The nurse nodded and led Ruby and Sapphire to where Prof. Birch lie. His expression was blank, he almost looked peaceful. "I'm so sorry dad. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you and let you live, i'm sorry and I love you" She was talking to a corpse. "Do you know the cause?" Ruby asked the nurse. "Diffidently murder. We think a melee weapon of some sort" The nurse showed him a diagram of the corpse. Weird, calling the man who basically got Ruby and Sapphire together a corpse. Of course Ruby was sad but he felt terrible for Sapphire. Her only known family member dying. She was crying on Prof. Birch now, apologizing for his death and letting him out of the house. Ruby hugged her from behind, saying "Sapphire, i'm sorry, I really am. I never wanted you to go through this. Really, I love you... Don't blame yourself for your father's death. You're a good person and you never deserved to go through this" She continued to cry. Red came in. "Sapphire, don't feel bad, I know this is hard but..." He trailed off. "If I can't even protect my own father, you says I can protect our child?" Sapphire cried. Ruby's head shot up. "Sapphire!" He shouted. Green, Blue and Yellow all ran into the room. "What happened?" Green asked. Red explained the situation. "She's not even married to him!" Red turned to them. Sapphire held up her hand. Blue giggled and pointed saying, "I think she just proved you wrong". Everyone looked at her ring with the sapphire in the middle. Red said nothing. "Hey, Yellow will you come to the other room with me?" He asked, still looking down. "Ok?" She asked, curious eyes pointing at everyone direction. "What is broken when you say it?" Gold croaked. "Silence!" He said, not letting any one answer. "Yes! I love you Red, of course I will!" Yellow shouted from the other room. Ruby started to the door but Green held out his hand. Ruby nodded and reclaimed his spot next to the teary eyed Sapphire. Red walked into the room and Yellow was behind him. "He proposed!" Yellow yipped. "Graz" Gold croaked again. Silver stirred. "W..What happened?" He almost whispered. Crystal suddenly started to struggle, like something was attacking her. "Silver! Someone!" She cried out, yet the monitor showed she was still asleep. "It's Gold! Silver! No, wait, Silver no!" She yelled. She sat up awake now and, out of the blue, kissed Silver.


	16. The fight against sleep

**Note: Again, this is told from Silver's point of view**

Crystal's lips were hot, like she had a fever, which she probably did. Her eyes shot open. She jumped back. I looked around the room. Yellow was about to bounce off the walls about something, Sapphire looked about ready to die and Blue's jaw was almost to the floor, looking behind Gold and at Crystal and I. Gold, the damn bastard, was looking better than we did. "I-I" Crystal stuttered. She was looking down. For a second I didn't even care about anybody looking at us, I pulled her head up and kissed her. Her lips had slightly cooled down, but were still pretty hot. I was partially more awake now, so I could tell how soft her lips were as well. Again, Blue's jaw dropped, along with all the other people in the room, excluding Sapphire, but that was understandable. "You don't know how long I've waited to do that" I whispered. Gold was practically pushed out of his seat, as we were separated by him and pushing him forward to kiss. "What the hell?!" Gold whined. "You're killing my back!". 'And you almost killed me, deal with it" I responded. "Hell no" He pushed his back... back. "Gold!" Red shouted. After getting everything re-organized, Blue slapped me. Her fingernails dug into my face, leaving a possibly permanent mark. It wasn't bleeding but hurt like a shiny Durant using fire fang on your foot. I looked up at her, wondering why she did what she did. "I'm the closest thing to a mother you'll ever have, so shut it" She started. "What the hell was that?" Blue asked. I sighed. I tested my leg against the bed. I couldn't stand. I reached for the bedside table and grabbed Feraligatr's pokeball and dropped it. The blue alligator looked menacing, shooting a dirty look at anyone who came near. Instinctively, Ruby reached his hand for his pokeball. Feraligatr slapped his arm, sending his Pokeball flying across the room. Ruby yelped out in pain, as his arm was probably broken. I flinched. "Feraligatr!" I screamed. Red chucked Venusaur at Feraligatr and it wrapped him in the vines. The nurse ran in and yelled. I couldn't make out what she said, but it calmed everyone down. Ruby's arm was broken, but he would recover. The nurse came over to my IV cord. "Oh hell no!" I tried to attack her but a soothing feel fell around my body. _F-Fuck_ I thought. The world twisted around me. I gasped for air. My hand slid to my arm. I yanked the IV out, but it had already affected me. I rolled off the bed, in a desperate struggle to stay conscious. Rolling around, I shot my hand up onto the bed. the nurse tried to stop me, but I slapped her away. Red ran over to me, lifting me up. I was surprised by his strength. He set me back on the bed. The nurse gave me a shot, pressing the cold metal into my veins. _No..._ The world already started to fade. "Crysta-" My lips formed to make a sound, but none was made. My head flopped onto my pillow, expressing my defeat in the struggle to stay awake. _I love you..._ I thought, as the world turned black.


	17. A swashbuckling time

My eyes flicked open. Everyone was gone. I was in a white room with nothing in it. The nurse stood beside me, holding a clipboard that she constantly jotted down on. I sat up. "Where am I?" I asked. She seemed to not hear, so I voiced my question again. No response. She picked up a tray that consisted of a small wedge of cheese, a ham sandwich (on sourdough bread), and an apple. She picked up a glass of water and said, "Eat all of these and then you can begin your morning activities". She opened a completely white door that blended in well with the wall. As she stepped out of the odd room, I cut the cheese and placed it on top of the ham. After finishing the meal, I got up. Out of nowhere, multiple pieces of training equipment dropped from the roof. Each piece of equipment had a number on it. Instead of investigating the pieces, I searched the blank wall for the door. After finding the nob I tried to turn it. It was obviously locked. I rammed into it and punched it with all of my might, but it wouldn't budge. I just realized my clothes were my black and red, like my usual outfit. Where was I? "Lady?" I called out. I searched the wall more. My hands slid over what felt like one way glass. _So they're watching me..._ I thought. I waved my hand and yelled, "Hello!". "Why am I here?" I screamed. The lady walked back in the door. I tried to jump for it, but she stopped me. She was stronger than I expected. "Sir Silver" She locked eyes with me. "Yes?" I had never heard anyone call me sir. "Sir Silver, you are here because your blood..." She paused for a second. "Can cure one of the most deadly diseases" "W-what?" I stuttered. _My blood? Saves lives?_ She told me again. "Then why am I being kept here?" I demanded. Instead of giving an answer, she dropped to the ground. It looked like she had been shot through the head. An ear-ripping explosion quickly followed, sending me flying. My head slammed on the wall, leaving me in a daze. "Are you Silver?" A stern, deep voice called out. I coughed and whispered, "Yes". The voice stepped over me. He was wearing a blue coat, unzipped without a shirt. His black mustache connected to a lighter black, almost gray, beard. "Get up" He yanked me to my feet. I stumbled at first, but caught myself. "Who are you?" I looked into his aqua eyes. "Archie. Let's get out of here before we walk the plank". Archie, leader of team aqua. That explained the blue coat. Some of his loyal minions stood at the destroyed wall. "He coming, aye?" One of them asked. Archie nodded. "Where are we going?" I asked him while he grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. He said something but the light blinded me. I had been asleep for too long. "What?" I asked. "I said, we're getting you to safety" He responded sharply. "Where's Crystal?" I asked, as if he knew her. He just stared ahead. Finally, after about a half an hour of walking, we reached the beach. Archie and his crew's boat floated there. We got on and he motioned for me to go into the basement. "Her?" He asked, pointing at a sleeping Crystal. I didn't even respond. I ran over to her. He laughed hardily and stepped aboard the deck. Once he was gone I shook her to wake her up. "Wuh? Who's there?" She mumbled. I just pressed my lips against hers and said, "Me". She laughed, hugged me and the world felt good for a second. And that's when a large roar screamed, making us almost go deaf. I stood up. Crystal sat up, as she had just woke up. I looked around. Archie and half of his crew fell into the door as the ship tipped. The wall in front of us was ripped open. We had met the legendary Kyogre, ruler of the sea.


	18. Ruby and Sapphire's wedding day

The bridal march played from the organ. Sapphire was wearing an extravagant, soft blue dress. Walking with her was her uncle who lived in Alola. His name was Kukui, Prof. Kukui to be exact. Today was her wedding day. Ruby stood at the front of the isle, sweating like a pig. He wore a black tuxedo with a red shirt under, the respective color of their birth stones and names. A trained musician played the song, doing a wonderful job. It had been approximately a month since Sapphire tested positive on being pregnant, so she looked kind of normal still. After reaching the end her uncle stepped away. She stood next to Ruby and looked up at Prof. Bernet, Kukui's wife and the priest. Sapphire was sweating, but not becuase of nervousness, but of being too hot. This was their explanation to skip to the vows. "Sapphire Birch, do you take Ruby Ors as your wedded husband? Through health and sickness, through smooth and rough times?" She asked. Sapphire knew her answer, else she wouldn't be there. "I do". "And Ruby Ors, (pronounced Or-uh-suh-dus) do you take Sapphire Birch to be your wedded wife? Through health and sickness, through smooth and rough times?" Ruby answered the same way. "I do" He answered. "Then you may kiss the bride" He leaned close to her and kissed her, just like their first. The crowd erupted into laughter and clapping. After everything was settled, the crowd moved to the party area, Norman's gym. Ruby, Sapphire, Red, Yellow, Blue and Green all sat at one table. Gold had been arrested for shooting Crystal and Silver, and they went missing. Ruby and Sapphire ate typical Hoenn food like Sandwiches and baked beans, while the rest ordered something else like pasta or something grilled. Since everyone there was 21 they busted out tropical fruit champagne. It was a nice mix of mangos, coconuts and other common fruits like raspberries and blueberries. After the first course cake and other sweet things were brought out. The night almost seemed magical, and in a way it was. After the meal the guests danced and talked and had a good time. Around 11 Ruby walked up to Red and said," Ya' know-" He crashed. Collapsing on his side, Ruby moaned and fell asleep. Red laughed. Sapphire took him home and said they won't be up too early too early. "Love you" She said, falling asleep next to him.


	19. The beginning of the war

**Note: This is a really short chapter! + this is the End of Raphire, hope you enjoyed! I'm making a sequel, so stay tuned =)**

The next day, Ruby awoke. Sapphire was snuggled next to him, sound asleep. He slowly got up, careful not to wake her. Taking a cold shower and putting clothes on was instinct, so he did so. He turned on the news and tuned in. "We have a major report! The region of Sinnoh has been attacked by a young man named Calem and a military of 150 men! He has... If any children are in the room, please have them tune out! Calem raped a woman about his age who he claimed used to be his lover!" Ruby woke Sapphire up and told her the news. Not good.


End file.
